Solid Attraction
by timehazex
Summary: Hanataro has been struggling with his "not-so-clean" feelings toward Rukia. Maybe something will blossom... Have to read it to find out! ;-D Rated M for future chapters. Slight OOC. i do not own any of the characters in the contained content
1. Chapter 1

"Hanatarooo....."

"Oh HANA-KUN!"

Hanataro whipped his neck around in a way that it might have gotten stuck like that...you know....if he wasn't asleep. His suddenly black surroundings brightened with the appearance of the owner of that mysterious and yet...oh so familiar, velvety voice. the voice that flowed like silk and _tasted like chocolate_... He could almost taste her words on his tongue. He actually then began to notice rukia. She seemed as radiant as always, and there was a scent about her...She smelled of cinnamon, with a touch of vanilla. Oh.. how he loved that smell...He could just never resist it!

She was also wearing something that sparked his interest. It was a short, white, strapless dress that stopped just apove her knees. It appeared to hug every curve and detail of her slender body. His face became red with nervousness.

"Do you have a fever?" she asked. "You look so..._hot..." she said seductively while licking her lips in a VERY suggestive manner. "Maybe i have to cool you down", or maybe i can heat you up". "It depends how you want it..." . In an instant, she was next to him, pressing up to him. _Hanataro could feel the heat radiating off her. He would have ran long ago, but shock had trapped him there like a statue. He could feel her breath on his neck, but then she did something VERY surprising. She gave his lips...one...little....taste...

________________________________________________________________

They next day of school was horrendous for hanataro. He almost had to avoid rukia as the steamy images were embedded into his head. Unfortunately she had chosen to sit next to him at lunch that day. He almost passed out at what she brought with her lunch...a cinnamon vanilla taiyaki filled with chocolate!

"Hanataro?" Rukia asked, concern present in her voice.

"Yes Rukia-san?"

"Whats going on? You seem so tense today." she asked with a hint of suspicion.

"N-n-nothing at all Rukia-san!" he replied nervously.

"You really are a terrible liar Hana. Oh, and call me Rukia" she added.

"Okay...Rukia..." He blushed a little at the informal addressment.

Surprisingly, Rukia didn't pry any more after that and began to eat her taiyaki. It looked so delicious, if only he could have a little taste..._"preferably from her lips" _he thought. For some time now he had become more and more interested in her. His interest eventually planted a seed of love in his head, which began to grow and blossom each day while he began to notice more about her. he noticed the way she ate, drank, walked, smiled, etc. He loved watching her. Everything she did was beautiful and amazed him. She was his goddess. He couldn't stop thinking about her, but could never tell. He just was too afraid to.

As Rukia finished the last of her taiyaki some of her chocolate was left at the tip of her soft lips. Unfortunately she had used all of her napkins earlier, during an incident with the bathroom sink. _"I hope they stopped the flooding"_ she thought while licking her lips seductively unaware of Hanataro's reaction. He could swear that his nose bled a bit as he blushed furiously. He was once again reminded about the images in his recent "moist dreams".

"It's official" Hanataro thought. "God is mocking me."


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally the end of the school day. Besides trying to hide his nervousness and certain...bodily signals that showed his attraction to Rukia, the day wasn't so...unbearable. He was looking forward to a nice meal made by himself...

_"as long as i don't set the food on fire, maybe i can actually eat." _Hanataro muttered.

"What are you talking about Hana?" Rukia said as she caught up to him.

"I...had a bad experience" Replied Hanataro.

"Okay..." Said Rukia. She was trying to imagine Hana's "bad experience".

"Hey Rukia?" asked Hanataro "Where is Ichigo? I haven't seen him all day!"

"I don't know" said Rukia "Went on some family trip for a week or two. Want to stay until he comes back? It gets lonely in such a roomy house."

Hanataro was petrified. Staying with Rukia!! Alone!!! FOR TWO WEEKS!!!!!

He nodded slowly, accepting her offer.

"Well then, lets go get your clothes!" Rukia said.

"O-okay, I guess..." replied Hanataro as he began heading off to his house...

___________________________________________________________________

Hanataro slowly opened the door to his home as Rukia noticed his nervous appearance. She decided not to confront him about it...yet.

"P-please make yourself at home Rukia."Hanataro said. " I should only be a few minutes."

And with that, he left to pack.

Rukia was a little bored, as she did not have much to do, so she decided to explore for a bit...

Looking around she found....well.....nothing...

There seemed to be nothing of interest in the small room...

She sat down on a chair the looked comfy....enough.

while she was shifting in the chair, trying to get comfortable, she noticed that it was a bit...stiff in the middle.

She got up and pushed her hand down on that spot. Yep, there was something under there.

Curiosity got the best of her, and she lifted the cushion.

she looked on the chair and saw...a journal.

She picked it up and began to slowly open its pages when she heard footsteps.

"Oh Shit!" She panicked. She quickly dumped it in her purse and zipped it up.

"These things can be so convenient" she thought as Hanataro came around the corner with a large duffel bag.

"sorry i took so long!" He apologized. "Should we get going?".....

______________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to the now vacant Kurosaki househuld was pretty dull. Nothing exiting happened, but I mean what do you expect? A ten-car pile up? Rukia was reluctant to speak until they got home. She was hoping to be able to sneak a peek at Hana's journal. She didn't want to hurt him, but c'mon!, Could anyone resist?

Eventually they made it to the empty home. Rukia slowly opened the door and switched on the lights. Hanataro always loved the Kurosaki household. It was so large and spacious compared to his tiny space. He suddenly realized, he didn't know where to sleep.

"Um...Rukia..." He quietly asked.

"Yes Hana?"

Hanataro blushed a little bit at his nickname. "W-Where may I sleep?" He asked nervously.

"Oh...I guess you can take Karin's room. It's right next to Ichigo's." She replied. "Just follow me."

Hanataro silently followed her to the place he would be staying in for the next two weeks. It was a fair sized room. He began to unpack as Rukia left for Ichigo's room, where she would sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"BOOOOOOOM!!!"

"Oh Crap!!"

Hana had just been taking a nap when he had been suddenly awakened by a large explosion and a bunch of splattering noises. He immediately ran downstairs...well...only if you call tripping and falling running down the stairs....He then began to hear a spray-like noise as he got up. He was horrified by what he saw...Rukia was standing in the middle of severely burt...remains...of a kitchen, with an empty fire extinguisher.

"Oh God Rukia! What happened!?"He panicked.

"I tried to make dinner." she said. "When they say 4 minutes, _THEY MEAN 4 MINUTES_!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own bleach or any of its characters......yet.....

_____________________________________________________________

"Are you all right?"Hanataro asked worriedly as he ran to her side, inspecting her carefully.

"I...guess so" she replied. For a moment he believed her,but then he came across a sizable burn on her forearm.

"Eieeek!" he shrieked

"What?" she calmly replied, seemingly unaware of her wound.

"This!" he exclaimed, showing her severely...roasted limb while beginning to heal it. after a few minutes,he finished with a sigh, expressing concern. Rukia flexed her hand and cracked her wrist a bit, before thanking him. She paused when she saw the worried frown carved into his face.

"Hana, what's wrong?" she carefully asked.

"Please Rukia-san...be more careful....I cant bear to see you hurt..." he replied, with pain in his eyes.

Rukia blushed vermillion red. She could see now, how much that it hurt him to see her in pain. He truly cared for her and wanted her to be happy. She felt...warm in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to comfort him, for him to not need to worry. She took him in a light embrace. Then she whispered...

"I'll be okay....I promise....."

____________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll be okay....I promise..."

Those words echoed in Hanataro's head as he was in Rukia's embrace, rigid with shock. he slowly relaxed in her gentle touch. He slowly breathed in her scent as he softly wrapped his arms around her waist. He loved her, and he wanted her to know that...

"I'm sorry Rukia...." said Hana, in a hushed voice, almost a whisper.

"For what?" she asked, completely unaware of his following statement...

"For loving you so much, i just can't help it..."

Rukia ran over those words in her head...again and again. "Oh crap" she thought; She ran through various thoughts and feelings in her head. first she came upon shock, and then nervousness...then confusion, and then.....well...um...happiness...

"It's just tha-" He was silenced as she put a soft, gentle finger to his lips, causing his eyes to widen with surprise...

"it's okay, I understand....I love you too..."


	6. Chapter 6

"I love you too..."

____________________________

With those words, Rukia gently placed her lips on Hana's. He was reluctant an nervous at first, but quickly adjusted and began to kiss her back. They savored the taste of each other's mouthes as if it was silken chocolate. they felt like they were melting inside...Rukia's hand knotted in his hair, Hana's hands wrapped around her waist, holding them together. For that moment, their hearts, souls, bodies and lives were intertwined. when they finally broke apart for air, their eyes met, and both were flooded with emotion. They said 1000 words in silence....

"I love you Rukia..." Hanataro whispered to her

"I love you too, Hana-kun" replied Rukia, a subtle smile gracing her soft lips. Hanataro quickly noticed the strange look in her eyes. It was a look of comfort, of relaxation. He was deeply flustered that she could soften, and enjoy the comfort in his presence. He began to feel a deep, warm rumbling in his abdomen. It felt like....hunger?

"Hey, Rukia?" He began.

"Yeah?" she asked with her graceful voice, her eyes once again fluttering to his own.

"What would you think if we went out to dinner?"

____________________________________________________

Hanataro and Rukia slowly stepped into the small restaurant, taking a moment to study the atmosphere. It was small, but beautiful. There were fountains everywhere. They added to the effect of the ponds filled with koi and lotus flowers. They sat down in their chairs as a waiter began putting up an act of....."kindness". "He probably saturates his words in condensed sarcasm every morning" Rukia thought with annoyance.

"Is there anything i can get for you misssssssss?" the waiter hissed.

Rukia's slight smile acidly dissolved into a venomous glare. She began to grin as she pulled out her cellphone.

"Yeah, I would like a grape juice" she shot back at him

"I would like a lemonade" Began Hanataro. "Maybe you can do it with a better attitude." he said calmly, hiding the scrape lines from his fingernails.

"Oh wait!" Rukia began. "Have you ever heard of that time when Naomi Campbell beat her maid with her cellphone?" she asked while the grin on her face widened.

This threat caused the waiter to scurry away with a frightened expression on his face. Hana was having trouble restraining his amusement. After a moment or two, the drinks were brought by another waiter. They began to sip their drinks slowly when Hanataro noticed a look embedded into Rukia's face. She looked as if...she was trying to restrain laughter....

"What's wrong?" asked Hanataro, slightly perplexed.

"Oh, It's nothing..." Answered Rukia, hiding her face. The truth was that she had begun to see certain....images in her head. Amazingly to her, she had begun to find herself attracted to him. After the few months he had spent in the human world, he had grown to be quite beautiful. He had grown to be somewhat more muscular, and his skin and eyes had begun to glow as if they were crafted from the moon itself. she yearned for him, but she knew Hana, he would probably freak out. When she felt a warm hand lightly hold hers, she snapped out of her daydream with such shock it almost gave her a headache. Before she even turned to face she could feel the caring look on his face. She could feel it's warmth. She then turned to face him, and said....

"I love you Hana." she said gently

"I love you Ruki" he replied with a slight blush. He would have to get used to her saying that. "I'm glad you're here with me, except for, you know, the service." be finished, with a hint of slight embarrassment.

"It's still better than dealing with Kon, Ichigo took him with him." Said Rukia. "Thank god" she thought to herself.

"Yeah, I can still remember when he stole my gigai!" He replied, remembering the...incident. "That was horrible..." He thought to himself. They eventually began to tell stories of their life experiences, and began to start the gears of their relationship, with their first...official...date...

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

Light appeared to flow across the large, slightly disheveled piece of fabric. The beam danced it's way to one...no...two pairs of eyes. They fluttered open, as graceful and silent as a butterfly. Two faces met, awoken by the light of day. The pairs of eyes belonged to Rukia and Hanataro, who's bodies were intertwined beneath the bed sheets. I know what you are thinking...but...THAT DID NOT HAPPEN!! They were in a state of tranquil passion and love. It was no longer fiery and uncontrollable, but more so a water-like state, flowing with meaning and passion, but calm and peaceful. Their lips touch as a sign of affection, before beginning the day..together.

______________________________________________

Water spouted from the shower head as she carefully stepped in, testing to see if it was to her liking. She didn't want _that_ to happen again. When the water was at a comfortable temperature she stepped under the direct spray of the shower. It felt like _warm rain. _The droplets pelting her soft skin awoke dormant memories from the night before. The feeling she got when she was around him was becoming _intoxicating _to her. She felt a warm stirring in her loins accompanied by her thoughts of him as she entered the chilling air outside the small shower...

__________________________________________

Hanataro switched between pots and pans constantly over the stove. He was throwing in too many spices to count in the boiling water. He had decided to make breakfast for Ruki-chan. He was able to grab a phonebook and call a repairman earlier. He sighed, thinking of what might have happened if they had no food. With the feeling of an earthquake, his stomach ROARED for satisfaction. he chuckled to himself nervously. Hearing footsteps, he slowly turned around to see a poncho clad Rukia biting into an apple with a curious look on her face.

"H-hey Ruki-chan!" He greeted, a blush creeping onto his face. Rukia chuckled at her kawaii little nickname.

"Good morning Hana-chan." She replied, a noticeable grin making itself known on her face. She walked over to him, her hips swaying deliciously. She began to tantalize him as she gave the apple a little lick, a look of sexual desire in her eyes. The truth was, she wanted him, and her hormone levels were RISING! She could see he was nervous. It was in his eyes, but there was something else there too. It was a smaller look of excitement. Her grin became more devilish as she realized she needed to bring out his inner lion. He had it inside, but it was locked away. She grabbed the hem of her poncho and sharply tugged upward.

_Let the games begin..._


End file.
